


Branches

by 13LuckyWishes, catchandelier



Series: Snap Crackle Pop (The Walls are Breaking) [3]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: AHAHAHA, F/M, lolololol, the meta is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13LuckyWishes/pseuds/13LuckyWishes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchandelier/pseuds/catchandelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which every possible permutation of a relationship between a boy and a girl is explored.<br/>In excrutiating detail. <br/>Except when it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Branch: In which She eats Him

A stone pulled from where his heart was- not a stone, but close enough- and she’s won. She’s won. He’s inside it, and the blood is still dripping down her hands, but she  _won_  and he’s- he’s inside the stone and she won.

Lift to her lips and press against the tongue- feel the cool clinging of the crystalline matrix, the warm thrum of a nightmare locked in amber- teeth sharp and biting and chew, and swallow.

(The dead do not sleep, nor do they dream. They can only remember-)

Remember the first time you ever saw her, and she was soaked in blood and giggling and her hair was a flame against the blackened sky-

Remember what she sounded like, rustling and flicker pops of flames in the darkness and you’ve been so  _cold_ forso _**long**_ -

Remember wanting something, really  _wanting_ , Desire kindled in your soul just as Desire said it would be (And shir said it would be your death as well, but for this instant, you cannot bring yourself to care)-

Remember the exact sensation of her touching you with something other than rage, finger tips to lower upper arm, right above the elbow, and your skin was warm there for three months after-

Remember what it was to Join with her that first time, how it felt like dying and living and breathing and Singing and how the colors of the world bled together, how the both of you bled together, how when you cupped her soul it fluttered in the palms of your own, and she Sang for you like never before-

Remember what it was to awaken next to her, after that first time, how your bodies still intertwined and touched, your hooks in her loops and how you laughed and yipped a little when she disentangled your sexes, and how you felt so so at peace with everything, and how she looked at you for the first time, like she was actually seeing you there, not something else, someone else (just you)-

Remember what it is to love someone whole heartedly, without shame or regret, even as the hooks of the lady Despair stabbed her ring into your heart and pulled-

Remember what it is to die, and how if you’ve done it once and remember, the specter of Death becomes just another relation that is apathetic at best to your existence (she’s actually quite nice, now that you really think about it)-

Remember all that you have seen and done, everything at once, in order, in no order-

Remember what you were, and all that you had, father mother brothers sisters family, trees branching towards the sky and how the others hated you for being different and killed all of you (and in doing so, killed themselves)-

Remember what you became, and all that you had, Teekl, Chaos, pain, fear, rage, death and laughter, the forest of singing bones, and nothing in yourself except waiting. Just. Waiting-

Remember what you wanted (her, at your side, in your bed, in your life, together forever and free)-

(Nothing is forever, and Klarion is not a god.)

((How long have you been dead, friend?))

((Forever, or thereabouts.))

((You know she’s just going to kill you.))

((I know.))

((She doesn’t love you. Who could ever love  **you**?))

(( **I know.** ))

[There is a spot, mid barren hills,  
Where winter howls, and driving rain;  
But if the dreary tempest chills,  
There is a light that warms again.]

What is happening now is simple to explain- the entirety of Klarion is being consumed by Megan. All of him. Every last bit.

What Megan never truly understood was the sheer amount of Klarion that exists- existed. Merely an eternity- a small god- bound into the form and shape and seeming of something that can be killed. And she killed him, and ate him.

And now- he is providing her… nourishment. Because that’s why you eat, after all.

Shape and form and existentce unraveling, unwinding- not touching her jagged edges yet, merely stretching and settling into the empty crags of herself, wriggling and touching now, touching teasing easing into places he’s never been before because it  _hurts so good_  like emptying a bladder that was too full or filling a stomach that was too empty. A thousand tiny needle sharp thin tendrils edging into her soul, black as dark as poison but so warm and love exploding along her fingers her toes the looped coils of her sex; hooks in her loops, and the earth Velcro had shocked them both the first time they had seen it, so  _obscene_  and then the sensation of his breath on her neck, on her breast, in her lungs, and then the sensation of his lips on hers, his mouth on hers his eyelashes fluttering on her cheek and the warm wet trail of tongue licking across her throat.

The prickle of a thousand tiny thorns against her  _loupisi_  and pleasure rocketing through her entirety, a warm puddle of Megan on the floor, gasping and moaning and sighing- and yes, it hurts, but it  _hurts so good_  like popping out a wiggly tooth, like getting a bone set after a break, and yes yes yes Megan, since this is what you want I’ll give it to you- hearts beat as one, mind comes undone, the warm sliding burn of his soul against hers and then subsiding subsuming consuming and gone.

And then Megan is alone. And Alive. And Whole- wholly herself.

[Even as I stood with raptured eye,  
Absorbed in bliss so deep and dear,  
My hour of rest had fleeted by,  
And back came labour, bondage, care.]

And Megan, alone and alive and Whole and wholly herself- even with the addition of an eternities worth of Being- screams. Because she knows what she’s done, now. And this isn’t the kind of thing that can be gotten back.

(I met god once, and didn’t know it- I thought them a stranger, and killed them off hand; and when I looked into their eyes, I saw what I had killed. And, in that moment, I too died.)

((I still have my heart- if she eats me, can I give it to her?))

((Yes, but- hearts are not so easily traded.))

((Bullshit.))

‘And unto thee, oh wondrous Flame of my life, I bequeath my only heart, that you may live a thousand lifetimes Wholly and without shame.’

_Did you think I was lying?_

**_I don’t lie, Megan._ **

_I love you._

_Farewell._

_  
_[Thusly did the story of King Lear end: with a simple, and modest, “He died."]


	2. Branch: In which a Masterlock over Bishieness is appreciated by all parties

‘It’s weird to do this and not attack- ah! Don’t touch that so hard!’

‘Sorry!’

Tendrils over horns of bone along the bony ridge of a spine- ‘Hey, open your mouth.’

‘Um-’

‘please?’

‘…Okay.’

Jaw opens like a flower, ‘oh my god, your  _tongue has spikes_ ’ and massive progs for gripping and the jagged edge of razor sharp teeth- ‘your breath smells good’ ‘thank you…? U//////////U’ and a tongue that could tear her in half- and it’s pink and glistening wet like the inside of a tomato when cut open, jagged teeth and the soft crackle of her fingers over his gums is quite possibly the weirdest turn their relationship has taken and- ‘um- unless you want me to lick you, please don’t touch that’

‘… touch.’

_Slurp._

‘eep!’

‘I did warn you…’

(and neither of them mention that it felt like a full body kiss on both ends. Or that full body kisses are a thing that both of them enjoy.)

‘so- where is it most sensitive?’

‘…?’

‘your skin?’

‘oh- belly, throat, and like- there’s this weird spot right between my legs?- anyway, if you touch those without telling me first I will definitely try to kill you.’

‘But I’m not-’

‘I know, it’s just- those are my soft spots, Megan. I have to protect them.’

‘Oh! Well- alright, so… can I touch your neck and maybe work up to the throat Klarion? Please?’

‘I- alright. Just- be gentle.’

Tendrils on neck and feel- muscle. Muscle meant to pull and tear and lift and his neck like this is massive and strong and there are spikes that branch here- ‘why are they so… antler-y?’

‘would you bite on a mouth full of spears?’

‘…No?’

‘There you go.’- and the fur along the spine side is rougher, almost like wires- but nearer to the throat it’s like fine velveteen, soft, the steady fast thrum of his heart a pulse under her palm; her nose finds the junction of his jaw and his throat, and she presses a kiss there- ‘0///////////////////0’

‘U///////////////////////////////U’- and then a tracing of the spines on his face, thin like needles, like the back of a hedgehog- ‘these feel looser-’

‘Well, they detach, and I can sort of- move to the side?’- shoulder to shoulder, and then a floor full of needle fine spines, and his face is covered in boney thorns much like a rose- ‘may I touch near your eye?’

‘…Alright.’

And here the fur is not fur but skin, finely fuzzed and softer than butter on the tongue, and his eye is amber and massive and his eyelashes are quite long, but there’s also a black line just behind them that makes them look bigger, and when his eye opens the pupil is round and in the light it slits and in the moment of movement redness like blood or the shiny back of a ladybug flickers in the river-delta surface of his iris- ‘pretty’

‘O////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O’- and his ears are soft on the tops and flick gently, curved like a deer’s.

‘let me touch your legs.’

‘okay.’

Move down from the shoulder, and wide leg like a horse but bent like a birds, scaled and ridged over the blade of the shoulder and below the elbow joint- ‘why doesn’t this have spikes or spines?’

‘the ones there are sub-dermal- there should be a sort of… lumpy part? Press on it gently-’ and out slip like the claws of a cat curved spines the same liquid black of his fur, each sharper than a razor.

Wicked claw that curves over the tendon of his leg, and spurs that point sharply out over his knuckles, and massive talons capping each toe- ‘you have six toes on each foot?’

‘yes…?’- and fine thin webbing between them, like a fin, and when she strokes it gently he has to stifle a moan.

‘?’

‘t-those are… um. I can feel really s-small electrical vibrations through those, like, fish in the water? So um- they’re sensitive. Is all.’

‘^__________________________^’

‘Oh dear-’

And then she’s licking his webbings and he can’t quite stand up at the moment, legs are all jellied meat and bone and _aaahhh_ ‘/O////////////////O\’

And then he pins her to the ground with one massive clawed hand.

‘stop.’

‘s-sorry.’

Her heart is a wild bird under his palm- no, bad instincts, do not kill your girlfriend!

He lets her up, full body shudder and- ‘lay down.’

‘why?’

‘I want to touch your belly.’

‘…Okay.’

And if the warm velvet of his throat and nose and the soft skin of his eye- his belly is softer still, warm bed to lie upon, and the gurgling of internal organs hard at work and Megan kisses him here too- ‘U////////////U’

‘U////////////U’- and then she sees the third soft spot of his, and realizes that she knows what that is.

‘Genitals.’

‘What?’

‘your genitals are your third soft spot- can I… um.’

‘yes?’

‘roll onto your back.’

Shoulders to the ground and his chest is covered in spines like an ocotillo plant sharp and many and

(here’s where things go weird- because she’s been in a sort of nearly Megan not Megan at all stage for a while, and- her body is this sort of bolt of cloud and ooze, only she’s  _too small_  and they’re equals in this and- if she- no, no, he’ll hate her)

(I could never hate you, Megan.)

(but I’ll be so… ugly.)

(I’ve seen you like that before- you’re kind of… sparkly. And beautiful- it’s okay, really-)

(no but- I just. Wait?)

(okay.)

And then she- well, she does trust him so- and then she’s not quite Megan anymore, she’s M’gann shaped, only M’gann never straddled a guy with her genitals hovering over his- and yes, they have to be called genitals because ma’alecan biology is more informed by the mind than the body, so if Megan thought of herself as a he there would be more  _horukas_ but she thinks of herself as a she so there are more  _loupisi_  and gender is really only a thing in the thinking bits of the person- and M’gann never straddled a guy after kissing him and he smells really good, has she mentioned that?

Well.

He does.

And then she lets herself… settle. Onto him.

‘O///////////////////////O’

‘>///////////////////////<’

Sensation blooms across them both- stars and comets and flowers blooming and the strange slick wetness of them both- Megan has only ever felt herself, and it appears that Klarion has never even done that-

[Thank heavens it’s mostly instinct the first few times…]

And then Megan realizes that his chest spines are… moving?

‘Why-’

‘wait-’

And then they’re on the sides of his arms and he’s muscular and wow- and then he’s rolled on top of her, heavy heavy (too heavy!)(sorry!) and then he’s bracketing her and she’s surrounded by softness but also by spikes sharp enough to kill and suddenly fronds are definitely a thing that is happening- not tentacles because there’s not enough muscle- winding twisting wrapping ‘KLARION! O-oooo t-too close?’

‘No n-not close enough’

And his lips on the redness of her bulging throat should not feel as good as it does and  _nnnnghhhaaaaaAAAA!_

And hips wiggle together, soft dent and warm slippery together and then one of his hooks finds one of her loops and  _pulls_  and ‘ _KLARION!_ ’

‘SOR-’

‘ _DO THAT AGAIN!_ ’

‘UM-’ and then she pulls  _back_ and ‘I AM ON THIS!’

And then he figures out, rather quickly, how to get a  _whole bunch_  of his hooks on her loops, and then he  _pulls_  and it’s a bit like someone took all the delicious happy in the world and shoved it inside of Megan’s  hips and chest and body and she  _pulls back_  and he suddenly can’t see for the pleasure that rockets through him.

[would anyone ever go through the hassle of having kids if sex wasn’t super fun? Nope nope nope.]

[tanglebuddies. Ehehehehe.]

[omg lol]

And for a moment measured in how many times Klarion can get Megan to emote without thinking about it, and in how many times Megan kisses Klarion back, and in how many sparkles dance across Megan’s skin when she’s really having a good time, and in how many spikes quiver, jerk, and stab at the air when Megan writhes beneath Klarion, and in the sheer joy of having really good sex with someone you love and loves you back and aargh, how does this even woooooooooor do that again right now!

And then it’s a tidal wave of pressure inside of them both, and pleasure so hard and sharp and then it shatters and carries them both over the edge of a precipice they didn’t even know was there but wow, let’s do this again, hell yeah let’s do this again- and Klarion is still a spikey hell murder beast, only he’s curled up around a white and pink and red sparkly girl creature called Megan and he’s also purring and… she’s purring too.

_She’s purring too!_

‘Hi.’

‘h-Hi.’

(and though they will never admit it, cuddling is also a fun way to spend time together- and in this case, it’s a good cooldown from what they were just doing, and then it’s togetherness, and then Klarion is exploring Megan’s body with his tongue again and things just go from there.)


End file.
